tug of love
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: To vent her feelings over Austin dating Keira, she writes a song about it...Dez overhears and decides it will be a great idea for a new music video. With Ally singing the song in the background, whilst two pretty girls and Austin shoot the video, too bad this all changes when Dez decides Austin has no chemistry with either girl and brings in two different ones. (song written by me)


Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

The song was original and written by me which is why its not very good

Please excuse my rookie song writing and enjoy the story.

It was a few weeks after Austin and Keira got together, Ally had sort of gotten over the kiss and was instead of venting to Trish, or confronting Austin about the kiss or actively trying to destroy his relationship with Keira…was venting through music.

If she was going to be annoyed or sad about it she might as well get some good songs out of it, even though these ones wouldn't be shown to Austin…if he tore himself from his girlfriend long enough to come practice of course.

She was just finishing up a love song she had written lately.

"Ally that's really good, how bout we show it to Austin and get a kick ass music video out of it", Dez smiled happily, he was annoyed at Austin a lot, a fact which endeared him to both Ally and Trish.

"Thanks, but he hate love songs, good luck getting him to agree to it, besides its for a female singer" she argued.

"So you sing it, and we will have two other girl in the video fighting over him…you wont even be in the video", he suggested, the group had taken an active interest in Ally performing lately.

"hmmm, maybe…if you get him to agree to it", she smiled easily, knowing how impossible it would be.

A week later

"Hey Ally, Dez said you had an awesome new song that you wanna sing and that he wants to do a video for it", Austin smiled at her as they sat at the piano. "Yeah, well I won't actually be featured in it, I will just sing…I would get you to sing it, only the song is specifically set for a girl". he smiled brightly, not minding at all, just glad that his songwriter had agreed to it.

"so, you sing, whilst 2 pretty girls fight over me?", he laughed, clearly liking the idea. Ally nodded, annoyed that Dez had managed to convince him to do it, knowing she would have to sing the song for Austin and how it was going to sound to everyone.

"so can I hear it?". She nodded then began playing and singing.

Everything was right on track

We were heading straight for the kiss at the end

But she snuck in behind my back

Then our perfect sparkling love trip took a bend

This is the story of what shoulda been

Yeah what shoulda been

Yeah what shoulda been

But the story goes on, yeah she stole you away

And I just want a small chance to say

This is the story of what shoulda been

We were the lyrics to that catchy song

So I hope you don't forget what you've seen

And girl I'm telling you it wont be long

Cause in in this love tale

Im the fair maiden to his handsome prince

And your cast as the evil wicked witch

And being with you just makes him wince

The honest truth is that your simply a glitch

So do us all a favour

Just let him go

Let him go

Jet him go

Just know that your frozen snow

Where he's golden sun

But before I go

And the battle is won

Just hear this again

Hear this again

Hear this again

This is the story of what shoulda been

We were the lyrics to that catchy song

So I hope you don't forget what you've seen

And girl I'm telling you it wont be long

Cause in in this love tale

Im the fair maiden to his handsome prince

And your cast as the evil wicked witch

And being with you just makes him wince

The honest truth is that your simply a glitch

So do us all a favour

Just let him go

Let him go

Jet him go

And now that I'm done

I need you to hear

In this tug of love

I wont quit till I've won

Quit till I've won

Quit till I've won

Quit till I've won.

Austin smiled, ecstatic. Not figuring out the song was about him, and that he was the guy that got stolen. Just thinking how bout how amazing this video was gonna sound and how incredible Ally's son was going to be and how brilliant this whole thing was going to be for both their careers.


End file.
